


Perks Of First Class

by undapperthought



Category: Glee, Porn RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undapperthought/pseuds/undapperthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine receives a treat from Kurt in First Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks Of First Class

"I can't believe you brought him with you!" Kurt laughed as he and Blaine boarded their flight to New York. "Rachel is going to kill you. The landlord was very clear about the whole 'no pets' policy.” He put his carry-on in the overhead bin. “Wait. Does she even know he's coming?" 

"Kurt, relax. What the landlord doesn't know, won't hurt him, right? And yes, Rachel knows about Midnight. She's excited. Her dads never let her have a pet 'cause they're allergic." Blaine took a quick look inside the small carrier, checking on the little black rabbit inside. 

"Besides, my parents said I either bring him, or they would send him to the shelter. I've had him since he was five weeks old, I couldn't let that happen. You don't want to go to the shelter, do you, Midnight? No, you don't. Kurt needs to lighten up, huh?" Blaine spoke to the rabbit, sticking his fingers through the holes and scratching behind his ears, before stowing the carrier under his seat and sitting down next to Kurt. 

"This is sooo much nicer than when we came out for Nationals. Give me first class over economy any day." Kurt relaxed back into the seat. 

"Awww come on Kurt. It couldn't have been that baaaa- Oh my god! No way!" Blaine squealed as he ducked down behind the seat in front of him. 

Kurt sat up. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking around. 

"Don't look, holy hell Kurt!" Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt back down. "He'll see us!" 

Kurt looked at Blaine, wondering why he was freaking out. "He who?" 

Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay. You see that guy who just got on the plane? The muscled brunette with the double arm band tattoo?" 

"Yeah. He's kind of hot. Do you know him or something?" Kurt asked. 

Blaine looked at his boyfriend like he had suddenly sprouted a second head. "You're joking, right? Please tell me you're pulling my leg. He doesn't look familiar to you at all?" 

"Should he?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Maybe if you pictured him without clothes on it might jog your memory?" Blaine prodded with a smile.

Then it hit Kurt. He had seen that man before. On Blaine's computer, in the porn files he'd accidentally stumbled upon one day while trying to look for a non-porn movie to watch.

"You recognize him now, don't you." Blaine said. "That's Brent Everett. The only guy I ever fantasized about while jerking off until I met you." Blaine whispered the last bit into Kurt's ear, slowly running his hand up his boyfriend's thigh. "He's almost as hung as you are." 

Kurt couldn't stifle his laughter as he pulled Blaine's hand away. “Your fanboying is really cute, you know that?” he said, leaning in and kissing Blaine. Blaine returned the kiss, innocent at first, then deeper. 

“I have an idea,” Kurt said, “But you have to be absolutely silent. Think you can do that?” Blaine nodded. “Good, but if you make noise, you'll draw attention and I'll have to stop.” 

As the plane had finished boarding, Kurt grabbed a blanket from his overhead luggage and draped it over himself and Blaine. “Just lean against me and pretend you're falling asleep.” 

Blaine did as he was told, and was actually almost asleep by the time the safety presentation was over. 

As the plane rolled down the runway, Kurt slowly ran his hand up Blaine's inner thigh. He slowly worked the buttons on Blaine's jeans, popping them open agonizingly slow, one at a time. 

He took a quick glance around and made sure no one was looking directly at them before adjusting the blanket to slip his right hand down into the front of Blaine's pants. 

Blaine's dick was soft and warm as Kurt wrapped a hand around it and just held it for a few moments. He felt Blaine sigh contentedly next to him and snuggle in a bit closer. He started out with gentle squeezes, just enough to get Blaine's cock to respond. 

“I have a condom. Maybe that might be a good idea?” Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. “I don't want to come in my pants, and I really don't want to be glued to my underwear when this plane lands in New York.”

Kurt nodded in agreement before sitting back enough to let Blaine retrieve the condom from his back pocket.

“Planning to join the Mile High Club with someone?” Kurt laughed quietly. 

“Just you.” Blaine said, discretely handing him the little plastic packet under the blanket. 

Kurt tore it open and rolled the latex down Blaine's now hardened length. 

“Now you really do have to be quiet, okay?” Kurt directed. 

Blaine nodded. 

Kurt started slow, stroking over his balls before rolling each one in his palm. Blaine leaned back and sighed as he closed his eyes. Kurt continues to face forward, adjusting the blanket as needed to cover up the motion of his hand. The last thing he wanted was to get caught, but he had to admit, the possibility was giving him a bit of a thrill. 

He moved his hand over Blaine's cock, twisting when he reached the head on each upstroke, just the way he knew Blaine liked. Blaine was gently thrusting up into his hand. He made it into a fist and held it at the tip of Blaine's cock, silently telling Blaine to go ahead.

He could feel Blaine's cock throbbing and his body tensing up and he knew Blaine was about to come. He tightened his fist and worked him over hard and fast. Blaine was breathing hard and biting his lip, doing his best to keep silent as Kurt had instructed. 

Blaine came with a whimper, spurting over and over into the condom, his body trembling from the force of trying to stay still and silent. Kurt looked around, hoping no one had heard, as he stroked him down from his orgasm.

He peeled the condom off of Blaine, careful not to spill the contents, and wrapped it in a napkin for disposal in the lavatory trash bin. He was just about to stand up when he locked eyes with the porn star winking back at him and he couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
